Two friends and a trip
by RainerZufall
Summary: Have fun! Description to follow.
1. Chapter 1: A Cold Start

I remember exactly. It was 8 years ago. My mother took me somewhere in the forest in a small cave as Zorua to the world. Even then, my mother told me that I had exceptionally great potential, which she pulled it likely that I learned this at an unusually high speed and was equally fast speed faster and stronger.

My mother taught me very early in the wilderness to survive. The correct berries where and how to find and what Berry had any effect. In fact, I learned quickly. And even though I was only 6 months old, I already got myself my own dinner. Except when my mother asked me to refrain from this, because I always got only Pirsifbeeren because these were my favorite berries. Added to this was that I took way too many for my circumstances. And my mother did not like them. And yet every time she had to come up with something they can get rid of because I was full of mostly after 1 or 2 berries.

While my mother taught me about the berries and survive, my father taught me to fight. I was pretty fast a serious contender for my father. And even though I was only 1 year old.

When I was 1 year and 2 months old it was. It was a cold winter and snow lay everywhere. Although I enjoyed playing in the snow, but I was too cold quickly and I had to warm up with my parents. And then suddenly appeared from afar to these creatures. They did not look like Pokemon and walked on 2 legs. They had all three strange things in hand. Something which my parents had told. This type networks to hunt and catch Pokemon. However, no Poké Balls. My parents immediately stood protectively in front of me.

I do not remember exactly how the fight expired, but I know only the injured were my parents and my mother allowed me to your last bit of energy to escape.

When I went after a couple of hours back to the cave I hoped everything would be all right as in my mother's stories where afterwards everything always turned out as a game or misunderstanding. But nothing. My parents were gone. I dropped to the ground and began to stare out crying in the snowy landscape. As evening drew to a snowstorm. The cave was cold but at least I was safe from the storm. I looked for a small corner of the cave some heat promised to put me there and cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I wanted to start crying because my parents were not there anymore. But I pulled myself together and decided to look for my parents to go. But first I had to eat something. I was starving. Fortunately, the hunters had not taken our winter supplies. So I ate myself fully and trudged out into the snow. It was cold but I knew I would survive the winter alone. And so I began my search.

Looking through the snow, I developed a kind of increased resistance to cold. But I was not only that. Inwardly cold. Moments of joy became increasingly rare for me, feelings like love, happiness, etc. I knew no more. Was then occurred sometime in the spring when the thaw and I was on a tree in search of food, I discovered in a cave a crying Snivy. At first I thought he would have food stocks of which I could use me. The Snivy itself does not interest me. Not even that it was crying. So cold I had the loss of my parents make. But when I looked into his eyes and realized that it really was not doing well mentally him, I felt sorry. I went to him and tried to comfort him. I hugged him as best I could (with paws when running on all fours is always a bit difficult) and he cried out in my embrace. Then I asked him, "What is your name?". "I-I?" He asked, sobbing. "I-I-I-I h-hot Eric". He replied, still crying. "I'm Thorge" I said. Finally he told me the whole story and his parents of those funny creatures (as I had figured out by now) people were called, was taken prisoner. He also told his father that made it possible to escape, with his last strength.

After he told me that he had calmed down. More surprised he was when I started to cry because in my head again took place as the scenario injured my parents were and allowed me to my mother in pain to escape. Eric took me in his arms and tried to comfort me now too. I also told him crying as it was passed to me. After we both calmed down we had decided to make our forces in the search.


	2. Chapter 2: Blood

Eric told me go somewhat of a plant kingdom and the nobleman he was because he and his parents were in fact the royal family. He could not remember exactly all the details, but he knew that he and his parents had fled from the UK. "Nonsense!" I thought, and we went on.

Our search led us to an ancient ruin. First, we were in front of it anxious, throwing glances at us if we should go. But finally won our curiosity about our fear and we entered the ruins. First, we entered only a long corridor which was provided with inscriptions in stone.

Unfortunately, I could not read a word of it because the inscription in an unfamiliar language was written. Eric did not seem to go otherwise. The images were also still next to the inscription showed a huge room. And all in the middle at the end of the room seemed a kind of small column with a brazier to stand. What left and right beside it stood I could not see at first. When I looked more closely I realized Zoroark left and right ... Serperior ? What did that mean?

When we went on it became increasingly dark. Fortunately, this was not a problem because I could see at night anyway better than normal. Eric did not seem to be different. When the transition seemed to end we reached the Great Room. He was huge. In the middle of a kind of stone road went to the middle to brazier. Right and left of it but before that were large areas. The corners of the room were held by pillars.

On the walls were illegible inscriptions again. But amidst all this inscription this image was also still what we had seen at the beginning of the transition. When we went into the room we scared us because it was suddenly lit up with a blow the whole space of torches. However, no one seemed to be here. I wondered if the ruin is leaving and we apparently over 100 years since the first ones to enter these ruins ... Why do the torches then as if they had never fired?

Slowly, the thing was noticeable scary. Eric wanted to turn back but I convinced him otherwise.

We went to the brazier. And looked into it.

Water! There was water in it! Eric drank a sip. Nothing happened. Yes! Nothing! The water was, although Eric had been drinking, not even become less! I looked again at the inscription and was shocked! The images had changed! It was just everywhere to see a picture of how the Zoroark and the Serperior both held a seemingly wounded site over the brazier and the 2nd picture of what was to come, drink of it. Both. I was slowly also wondering about whether we should go back not. Eric looked around. That Eric did not understand anything, you saw alone to his ever-growing eyes, which signaled confusion. I looked again at the pictures and then I mind! We should pour our blood in the brazier and then drink it! Both! But for what?

When I told Eric that we should do it more scared of my project a few steps back. Nevertheless, he agreed reluctantly willing to see it through. The question now was just how we wanted our blood pour into the pan.

Eric had an idea. We both had sharp teeth. Why do not we use it and bite each other? Eric was first bitten so he had behind him. I opened my mouth as far as it went. Eric gave me his arm thinning out and I bit down. Eric screamed in pain and so loud that it echoed out until after again. I felt guilty. I had bitten too hard?

However, I knew that Eric's mind through the pain was woozy. I held his arm over the brazier, trying (to suffer from Eric) by pressing hinauszubekommen blood. 1 drop drop ... .2 ... 3 drops ... read it did not pick up. What I could not understand was that was Eric's blood green and not red as mine.

The water in the brazier had now colored green.

I waited a while before I called on Eric to bite me. I held out my paw and Eric bit down. It flashed through me like a sharp engraving. I cried out in pain, tears were in my eyes, I started limping and I was dizzy. Eric wasted no time. Since I was not able by my own pain to deal with even Eric did the same thing I had done. He pressed 3 drops of blood from my paw into the pan. When that was done, everything around me began to turn. Eric and I quickly drank both of which half of the pan.

Suddenly I began to waver. I could not stand straight. I noticed only now had the wound by Eric added me was really turned out a bit deep. Everything around me was black. I fell sideways and fainted.


	3. Chapter 3: Sick!

When I woke up we were in front of the ruins entrance and Eric supplied my wound. Beside him three associations of leaves were produced. All three had a thickness of fat bloodstain almost the entire association colored red. Another he wrapped around my paw. What I also noticed that Eric was on his stomach had a strange symbol. Was it three "bold" strokes. The lowest was about half a centimeter from left to right, then made a turn to the right diagonally above for ¼ of an inch and then went back for a quarter of an inch to the right. The other two lines were about and were identical. Added to this was the sign looked like painted. And. When Eric saw in red that I was awake he tapped me gently on the belly to tell me that I had this sign on the belly. I saw the bandages on his side. Eric told me that the dried blood on those associations came from me.

I tried to get up but Eric kept me on the ground. He shook his head told me that I was too weak. He also apologized to me and said that he had not considered that a Snivy so much sharper teeth had as a Zorua. Finally, there were so fangs that were designed in the booty hard bite or kill them with ease.  
>Then I remembered I had Eric bitten! What was his wound. As if Eric could read my mind, he gave me his arm out. He seemed to be healed ...? Eric told me that his arms were very thin and wounds on his arms could therefore completely heal within a few hours. I asked Eric how long I had been unconscious.<p>

It hit me ice cold when I replied Eric and said I had been unconscious three days! However, I tried to stand again and again. After my 5th attempt Eric gave up trying to hold me back and let me get up. Immediately I snapped with my paw in pain one, lost his balance and toppled to the side again. Eric helped me in a small cave, not to lag behind in the area, both for us was just big enough. There, Eric put me back on the ground. I looked outside and saw that it was dusk. Eric gave me a few berries. I only ate half berry and fell into a deep sleep of exhaustion.

I woke up as Eric woke me up. I groaned. My paw still hurt. I could not get up. Added to this was the hurt me head and I had probably caught overnight cold and cough. Sweating I did. In short, I had a fever. Eric told me that his parents had taught him medicine and diseases in the area a lot and he therefore well knew his way around. He bent again my paw. The wound was infected. Although Eric knew how to fighting inflammation, but clearly made him more worried about was my night to COME fever. Eric moved again my association. Also, although this had a blood stain but one of the Visibly was smaller than the preceding. Eric said he would be right back. I thought only briefly to close their eyes as I was very exhausted and tired. And before I knew it I was asleep again.  
>Again, I was awakened by Eric. He took off my bandage and cleaned it with a purple colored liquid. I screamed as the purple stuff like fire on my wound burned. Eric told me to keep quiet so he could use the purple stuff to clean my wound and disinfect. This purple stuff was, as Eric told me when he was ready and applied a new association had disinfectant. Made of different berries and herbs he had organizes in the forest. Oh that's right! The ruin was indeed in the woods! I remembered. Eric gave me a bowl made of leaves and clams, with clear water out. I coughed a couple of times and then drank the bowl in a train empty. Eric also said that I needed to eat something, holding a pair of berries to me. When I saw the berries came over me a gag reflex. I threw up in Eric's bowl. I had to throw up even though it was the he held me as my favorite berries. Eric put them aside and told me I should eat it if I was hungry. He also told me that I should rest now and he would bring me a new bowl with clean water. Eric went out of the cave. I coughed a couple times and sniffed in one of Eric's music-handkerchiefs. I yawned and fell asleep again.<p>

When I woke up it was night and Eric lay beside me and slept. I coughed softly to Eric not awaken. I stood up and realized that it was my paw better. They still hurt but when go the wound was significantly small and did not seem to be inflamed. Nevertheless hurt each step with her. I looked for the berries and bowl of water out because I wanted to eat something and discovered it in a small corner, put to one side. I took a sip of water. And took a bite from a berry.

I went outside and saw the moon to me. I asked myself: What made the sign on my stomach? Gave me power? If so what kind of power? And in what extent? I was about to sink in thoughts when Eric came out of the cave. He was glad when he saw that it was much better in my paw. However, I do not health. Why Eric barely move that could me to put myself in the cave and back to sleep again. 


	4. Chapter 4: Legendary?

When I woke up went to grade the sun. I looked to the right and saw that Eric was not there. I went under pain outside. As Eric came out of the forest and saw that I was clearly better. Also no health. Runny nose and cough I had indeed but still no fever. Eric said that he had been thinking what could cause these marks on our bellies well. He told me that he wished he just laid the healed my feet again and my cold too. All at once the sign lit up at Eric's belly. My wound healed at once at a furious pace and my cold also. All of a sudden it went fine. I was happy and ran back into the cave to eat something.

We stayed until the next day at the ruins. The Eric's character I was healed, although strange but wonderful. When we left the next day went as first into the forest. Suddenly we heard human voices. We hid in the bushes. When the people were then stand about 2 feet in front of the bush and talking cooked in me such a hatred. I wanted a whirlwind, and kill them all. But Eric stopped me. He said that there are too many and they also had the Pokémon you were, what you saw unmistakably your Poke balls. I could not understand exactly what they said but got enough with to understand that they had again caught a Pokémon.

Eric and I waited a while until they were way. When they were gone I wanted to follow them at first, but then decided against it. We were approached a tree and saw the apples hung there. I went slightly off sweetly and crashed full pot against the tree. Although it hurt but the effect that I wanted to achieve occurred: The tree shook and some apples fell down. Degree than I wanted to take me a Eric and I were pushed against the tree. We turned around and saw three Pokémon. A Oddish and two Budew. The Oddish seemed to be the leader. They told us this was their territory and because we had touched her tree, we would now have to pay for it.

I was furious. What these fools remembered ? Just like that to push me! Suddenly the sign flashed on my stomach. My eyes began to glow red. Power flowed through me. And what a! I started to attack. I bite Oddish in the face. It went straight to the ground. The two Budew translated Razor against me. It hit me while but I took no apparent damage. With a mad speed I handle on both Budew. Both went to the ground. It felt good! I could subjugate everything and everyone! How? The fight was over? ... No ... I want to fight ! The fight is not over ! My eye much to Eric who was amazed by my side. I attacked him. Eric dodged. I attacked again. Eric dodged again. I WILL FIGHT ! The blood rushing through my veins just so. Again and again I attacked Eric.

I do not remember exactly how I got the idea to attack my best friend. All I knew was that I was completely out of his mind at the time. I had only seen red and it was to attack from everything and everyone. I could not even stop myself. In my rage I Eric would then almost seriously injured when Eric would not then calms me with his attack grass flute again. Although she had not put to me but I "woke up" from my bloodlust. Degrees when I woke up I was overcome by such a wave of exhaustion. I was not against the exhaustion. I broke down and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: A first Track

When I woke up was Eric beside me. When I got up put Eric're off and asked me what my attacks should. I did not understand ... .I had not yet attacked him? But I had a blackout ? Anyway, I apologized to Eric and promised that this will not happen again. We continue our journey. On the way we trained our skills and fighting with other wild Pokémon and improved us. It was not long before us a Legendary reputation preceded him. A call said that we were invincible.

I still do not understand why train through a bit and face greater Pokémon which we defeated any problems as quickly came this call. But one day, everything should be quite different.

It was a day like any other, and Eric and I were hungry. We saw a cave that seemed indeed inhabited grade but no one seemed to be. What had I done that day, I wish I had never done. Because once a thief always a thief. I would in fact some of the stocks stolen Eric and I had plastered quickly. It was fun. Quickly and quietly in, take what you want and get out.

In this way I and Eric came to the "Krumme Tour". What began with petty theft with me was Eric me by my side soon to larger raids. We raided Pokémon took away their most valuable and usually most important asset away and disappeared.

In this way, we were often persecuted by the Municipal People policemen tried to catch us and to prevent our thefts. What but never succeeded.

I remember how it happened. Eric and I had just stolen some supplies together, as Eric began to shine. He was bigger. I closed my eyes as the light was so bright that it blinded me.

When I opened my eyes was a Servine before me. What I noticed was how the first thing Eric looked at me. Almost as he seemed to have hunger for me.

As if he could read my mind he hissed, "Do not be afraid! I will not eat you! "He hissed like a snake. A little nervous I lay down again and ate together with Eric on.

During our trip, I brought in my experience that next stage of development was a Zoroark. Zoroarks were quickly able to disguise themselves perfectly in the shade, were strong and could be very intimidating. I liked that. However, I knew that I could not force my development, but it would come with time I thought to myself.

Eric and I started now effectively search for our parents to take. Again, we met one day on the poachers. But this time we followed them unobtrusively. Back to your truck we jammed ran us. The car drove to a hospital. Shortly before we jumped off the truck. The truck drove through a cordoned gate in the institution.

What I did not know at the time that time was that this was not an institution but a research laboratory. We had one where Pokémon under duress and torture to test objects were.


	6. Chapter 6: The system

The facility was secured from the outside with electric fences and looked like a huge medieval castle. Throughout the castle were Searchlight few of them, however, were in operation. 2 Looked at the entrance of the remainder was swung around. As if they were looking for something.

The entrance was secured with 2 security guards who were dressed as if they were military soldiers. But they also were equipped accordingly as I saw. A gun belt, in both hands, M4A4 assault rifle, a canteen still on the belt, 2 - 3 magazines for the assault rifle and 2 more magazines for the pistol into the mini pockets on the jacket. In addition, there were two barriers that blocked access and a third hardly recognizable person was sitting to the left of the bar in a small house.

Probably the porter ? I did not know. However, I asked myself, why the plant was in the woods? And why she was so heavily guarded? When I thought about it tore me Eric suddenly in the bush. He covered my mouth with his Herbal tendrils and told me to be quiet. I nodded and he took off his vines. He indicated that feed on the car straight with light on the system. Looked like a military vehicle. But even more interesting for me because ... because ... since Pokémon were back in it?

They kidnapped more Pokémon? But why? "We have to get in there!" I said to Eric. "Are you crazy? There? The system is far too well secured! "Protested Eric. He protested for a few minutes until he realized that he could to shake my decision and protest as much as he wanted. The car had since been stopped by the guards and the two driving got out. "But those are exactly the same types have kidnapped my parents," I whispered. Eric looked at me in surprise.

"The same guy? They kidnapped my parents! "Nevertheless, also saw them as dressed by the military people. But funny enough, more like pilots. Merely the lack of helmet and instead two dark glasses wore wore what looked like sunglasses or as agents in movies. Monotony. The vehicle had stopped. This was our chance! We jammed at the back of the car and waited. Finally, the vehicle drove by and we jumped behind the barriers from. Now the question was how we came in. I discovered a ventilation shaft. I ran and jumped underneath. Too high. Before I could turn around Eric picked me with its tendrils up and I jumped in. He pulled himself up with the vines.


	7. Chapter 7: The Escape

The ventilation shaft ended after some time and we both jumped into a Long Corridor. The perfect color from light blue metal. Only the ground was the same color tiles. In this passage were several transparent water tank. Only the tanks were located in these Pokemon. We were just fascinated by this gear when we heard right. Immediately we hid behind one of the tanks and listened to. I noticed the rear of these tanks still funny things were black. Maybe power cable? And two types of hoses. Through the one hand, the liquid in the tank has been derived by the other inside. But what was that for a liquid? She looked like water. But something told me that this was no water. The voices came nearer. It approached two people. Both wore strange white coat, and had a clipboard in his hand. One of them had gray hair and seemed already to be a bit older, to which he was wearing glasses. The other moment ...! That was a woman, I discovered. She had blonde hair tied back in a ponytail.

The woman began to speak.

"Professor Kuras! The new experiments have been brought here 3 months ago were a resounding success! The two Serperior we have genetically altered so that they their DNA now also contains some water which is why they have now increased resistance to fire."

"And the two Zoroark?"

"Oh, and with them we were able to get your DNA does not change. Your immune system is strong, but we can get it back! But for you, we've done that they, well ... It's not a big breakthrough but they now have almost doubled speed than Before. "

Our parents! Eric and I thought when we heard that. We scurried behind the water tank until suddenly a loud siren sounded. The space cordoned off. I began to panic. What had happened? Suddenly I saw that I was standing in the middle of a kind red beam and interrupted by my paw. I looked at Eric. His eyes were wide with panic also. Suddenly I was dizzy. Eric did not seem to go otherwise. A kind of gas began to flow into the room. We coughed. But suddenly tilted to one side and Eric seemed to have fallen into a kind of sleep. Unfortunately, there was no other way to me. I also fell sideways and fell into a sleep. The last thing you could not hear a voice saying: "What two fine specimens The Servine we are also genetically modify the Zorua and we will try to our newest theory!"

I do not know how long I was aware off. But when I woke up I found myself surrounded by water. No! I was also caught in one of these water tanks. No ... no water ... What was it? Neroxemplat? But ...! How did I know it was so sudden ... Regardless important only that I wanted to breathe. But I decided my mouth prefer to keep closed. I tried to make a difference immediately felt pain in my feet and head. It was as if someone had a kind of syringe inserted anywhere. I opened my eyes and found that these syringes something I could not tell me they pumped into me. Besides the two syringes on the hind paws. The deduced from again. The stuff was pumped into my head that was totally green and looked like slime still high liquid had. The left my paw appeared to be normal water. I could feel it. And on my right paw ... Nothing? Since nothing was so pumped! These syringes ... No needles ... tubes ... I realized it only now. I heard agree, and closed my eyes again.

"Wow! These readings! Incredible! This boy is a huge potential! Ah! I see you are awake to the measured values."

I shrugged.

"Let me tell you what we do with you. First of all the stuff in your head is up since our Liquid Oxygen. The we introduce you to so you do not need to gasp for air. And the stuff on your left paw is because to you with to provide the nutrients that you need so that you do not starve to death or dying of thirst here! "

"Professor, Professor!"

A second vote was added.

"Professor, we have the Servine also gene-altered. He also now has powerful resistances to fire."

"Very good! Let us now our brand new SPF (Special Power Fluid) inject into this Zorua."

I felt like a glibbrige liquid was pumped into me. From my right paw. I kept my eyes closed. It hurt. I fought the tears. Still ... I felt energy began to throb inside me. I focused on my surroundings and tried to destroy the glass as psychokinesis.

"Cancel! Cancel!"

"Too late!"

The glass shattered, hoses I came out of my body. I caught on the ground. A little shaky. Then I opened my eyes and saw the two professors. They were the same whose conversation I had overheard! The man and the woman. I focused on them. My eyes lit up in a red light. Suddenly the man was not a big gash in his throat and the blood just shot them out. He fell over dead. I concerted me on the woman. She pressed the alarm button. But suddenly she fell over dead. While I thought the man in a throat cut, I was with my new tele kinetic forces simply stopped at the heart of the woman and explode inside.

I remember then how many more people came storming into the corridor, their assault rifles pulled out on me and bolting. While the bullets flew past me as they would not meet, I Butchered them all onto most brutal manner. Internal explosions, disconnect the head, cut throat, and many other methods. Recently I was then shatter all glass tanks and also found the where Eric and his parents were there. Eric was overjoyed to see his parents. I also met my parents again. However, we knew we had to flee because it soon in the whole area of soldiers swarming would. Many of the Pokemon helped us escape because they had heard of our legendary reputation.


	8. Chapter 8: memory loss

Unfortunately, the flight was not quite as good. The self-destruction of the plant was activated by my actions. Everywhere were explosions, we passed through Simple living rooms, A prison, and many other areas. When we were about to exit broke up the blanket over us. Unfortunately, I go a little behind. Eric stopped. hits a wall between us together. I was separated from Eric and his family. Just like my parents. We still roared to something. Then hits a stone at my head and my world was black.

When I woke up I was lying in a bed. A nice bed. Soft from expensive silk. The room was equipped with a floor made of silver metal. The walls with ornate marble patterns and the cabinet next to my bed made of wood but what a lamp stand. I looked around just as a friendly male voice behind me said, "Ah, you're awake, amigo!" Startled, I jumped off the bed turned down in the direction of the voice, and went into fighting stance. But when I saw a friendly-looking Umbreon I relaxed but. What I noticed right away is that the rings of this Umbreon not yellow but red were ... strange ...

"Do not worry, amigo! I'll do anything you before. Are you okay? You slept almost 4 days! The stone of herrab fell on you must indeed have been great." Stone? Which stone? Oh the stone! "How did I get here?" I asked. "We found you unconscious lying on the floor." Thank you for that ... "" Leonardo! That is my name! "" Thank you Leonardo! "I said." But tell me where ... "I continued to wonder." But now I rest down first from amigo! You've gone through it! "He interrupted me and wanted to leave." Wait! You said "we" ? "" Hmm ... Yes ... My wife, our daughter and me. "" O-ok. Speaks your wife also as funny as you? "" Hmm? What do you mean? "" She says also so funny words like you? So with "amigo" and stuff like that. "" Amigo is my native language. Namely Spanish and means something like: "friend". Do you mind that? "" N-no. Is merely unfamiliar. "He nodded and left. I slept on it again.

When I woke up again I saw that someone was standing next to my bed. I saw Leonardo, a Feelinara and a Psiana. I looked at the two of them. Then the Feelinara began to speak. "Bonjour! I am Beatrice!" she said in a French accent. "Bonjour ?" I replied, confused. Since the Psiana intervened. "If the language my mother Namely French and means something like:.. Hello" she said in a cheeky tone.

"Ah! Little more respect for our guest!" Beatrice said very indignant. "And introduce yourself first!" added Leonardo added. "Delia ... I am. That's all you need not to know," she replied offended. Leonardo looked Delia still for a moment and then enjoys nasty to me again. "You must be hungry. Is still with us for dinner!" said Beatrice.

Degree than I wanted to answer my stomach grumbled. I blushed. Beatrice began to laugh and made me understand to follow her. I jumped off the bed and followed her. We went through a large hallway with tiled were so clean that you could think it would mirror and no tiles. The walls were apparently further developments of different colored marble patterns and everywhere hung paintings of any Eevee. Here and there a hurried Ampharos, dressed as a maid through the corridors and doors. There were so many doors. I would prefer started walking and had a room on the other Explores. But I remained polite manner at Beatrice and Leandro.

Finally, we went right into a large hall. Again, the floor was decorated with marble patterns. Quite centrally in the room was a big red carpet. He was decorated with blue lapis lazuli and gold pattern fiber were at the ends. Here, too, hung in the room painting. The room walls, however, were of silver. And a large window was in the room. In the middle of a table stand. Very low. The legs were made of gold and a mirror smooth disc was in the middle. Red pillows were around the table. Three piece. "JAMES!" called Leonardo suddenly. A Ampharaos appeared. "Do you want?" he asked. "A fourth pillows for our guests!" "Coming right up!" he said, and ran away.

Shortly afterwards, he came back and still put a pillow in front of the table. Only now I noticed that the table was already covered. It smelled delicious. After finest food. And more. Caviar, meat, fish, vegetables, fruit ... everything you could imagine.

We sat down at the table, or rather we lay down in front of the table on the pillows. We started eating and we like other Pokemon had not hands but only paw gave us any servant (Ampharos) what we wanted on the plate and we ate it easy with the mouth. Afterwards, the servant wiped our mouths off because everyone had smeared. Finally, when we finished I asked Lenoardo where I come from. And it was only then I realized that I did not know it. He asked me my name. I thought ... I ... I ... I ... I did not know?! My memory ! I thought about what had been before the stone ... I did not know it ... I was sad and was close to tears. Delia did not make it giggle damage Joyous suppress. To which Beatrice had for their behavior in their place. Leonardo came to me and comforted me.

"Calm down again amigo! You can first stay with us! I'll give you a nickname ... how about ... Kael?" I nodded and accepted the nickname. "If you Leonardo is too long, you can also call me Leo, amigo."

"Wait a minute! And what about me ? asks Me, of course, again no !" Delia moaned. "Well! Rege Do not get so I'm sure you will get along well with each other!" said Beatrice. "Delia but you go about shopping again right? Take it with our amigo yes?" "Grmpf! If you really must!" she replied offended. Finally she went willingly with me from the great out door which looked more like a big Golden Gate.


	9. Chapter 9: An old friend

"Oh, and Kael?" Leonardo calling me. "Yes?" I replied. "Stop with Leonardo. You can still father and mother say to us. Welcome to the family!" Leonardo said. "I ... I ... thank you father ... ..." I stuttered. "That's the summit! Come Kael! Let's hurry with the purchase!" Delia said. One could see that she was on the verge of a tantrum.

We visited a riesiegen marketplace with various market stalls. A booth belonged to two Kecleon. There we went. Delia bought various foods. She told me the father (Leonardo) the servants not really Other recurring with his money. Therefore, we completed the purchase itself. We went to Dusknoir bank where she examined the account balance. And many other grocery stores. Everywhere I wanted something. But I held back each time to say or imply that Delia looked very annoyed with me during the entire purchase. When we arrived back at the villa (as it turned out), we set the bags apart and the servant took care of drum. As Delia disappeared in your room took me mother (Beatrice) to the side. "'Ör times Ka'el. We möschten the dü schoolboys na'en the city where I'r grade shop waiting besüchst." "A school?" I looked puzzled. "What is that?" "A schoolboys is a place where you can learn." "Okay, I muttered, not knowing if I should be happy about it, or should be angry." Aüßerdemm will you get from us a separate bank account. There will dü of üns mönatlisch get your pocket money. "" O-okay. "

Darn! I had no idea of money! But well I could learn anything in school, I hoped. Anyway, my mother said that she would accompany me on the first day of enrollment, which would be in 3 months. The months passed and Delia calmed down. She began even visible to me to like it. And despite my naughty kind to her. They also began to call me brother and I sister. She helped me after the enrollment always with the Hausuafgaben even though they went to university and more stress than I did. My favorite subject at school was clearly the expert when it came to combat training. I was the best student in the city. Only ones. I was so good that I was assigned to a course for gifted fighter. I also met a girlfriend. She was a Snivy and came from Russia. While yet they spoke good German but always with a Russian accent.

I learned this the currency of the Pokemon Poke was gennant. I learned to deal with it, and much more. And then after 9 months of my enrollment, a kind of great hype went through school and city (which by the way the name Redshore wore). It would supposedly the royal family was the swept back. I had not been taught in school that Redshore only a tiny town in a huge Kingdom was, but I did not know it was missing the royal family. The royal family consisted of two Sepiroyals jeweilg the King and Queen were, and a prince. A Servine named Eric. When I took the heard I was sure I had heard the name before. But I could not remember. I found interesting was when he and his bodyguard (3 or 4 Gladiantri) went through the streets. The streets were paved with stones and on the streets of the various houses in the Middle Ages style.

Interestingly still was when he stopped and saw me. He ran suddenly upon me, and cried: "Thorge" I looked puzzled. How could he call me? Degree than I wanted to ask, he embraced me on stormiest way. At least until his bodyguard a few meters wegzerrte him. "My lord, you must not so lightly hug someone. Who knows whether he is among the rebels." said one of the Gladiantri. "Silence!" Eric said with his split Wormtongue in a commanding tone and looked back at me. "Good thing you're doing well. Since the collapse ..." "How do you know me? And why do you call me so, your Highness? My name is Kael!" I interrupted him. "Unworthy Zorua! Man interrupts the prince when not talk!" cried one of the Gladiantri angry. "It's all right. But tell me Thorge, do you remember anything? Not in the system? Not like we met? Not like we have escaped from the facility? Not even to me?" said Eric and was visibly sad. I got a headache. Images of hunters who kidnapped two Zoroarks, a crying Snivy, then a canister in which there was a Zorua, flowed through my head. Suddenly I was evil. I handed. But ... But ... I remembered again. My memory was swept back. I remembered back to my authentics Zoroark parents and everything else. "Already. My memory is back! Thank you Your Highness." I said, and bowed before him Exalted. "Oh Thorge! Las be those territorial bullshit! For you it's Eric. And please tell me you again! I do not like it when my best friend, no, my half-brother speaks to me with my title."


End file.
